It Must be True Love
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Menatap wajah Jongin seperti ini seolah menghidupkan seluruh tombol emosi Kyungsoo. Segala emosi campur aduk yang membangunkan sebuah sisi dalam diri Kyungsoo, ingin membalas Jongin. Kyungsoo sepertinya merasa sangat amat geram dengan Jongin. Geram geram geram! Dan melihat Jongin yang terkapar tak berdaya di depannya semakin menyulut rasa itu. [Kaisoo] My 8th fic.


**Title : It Must be True Love**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo from EXO**

**Genre : Romance, little!Humor**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate : T**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**It Must be True Love**

**©140414**

**.**

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**

**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**

**At the same time, I wanna hug you**

**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**

**You're an asshole but I love you**

.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil yang dibawa Jongin. Sudah sampai rumahnya dan ini sudah malam, sekitar jam 9 mungkin. Badannya sudah sangat lelah. Seharian Jongin membawanya jalan-jalan.

"Dah Kyungie, segera ganti baju, gosok gigi lalu cuci muka dan tidur," kata Jongin dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi seadanya. Jongin memang pacarnya, tapi Kyungsoo lebih tua, memanggil namanya tanpa kata 'hyung' itu tetap tidak sopan.

Badannya benar-benar minta istirahat. Matanya saja sudah berat sekali. Dengan segera masuk rumah, menyapa orang tuanya yang sedang menonton TV lalu masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Dengan kesadaran yang di ambang batas mengganti baju dengan piyama, cuci muka, gosok gigi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Oh, nyamannya. Tepat sedetik sebelum dia masuk ke alam tidurnya, suara bising telepon genggam merusak semua. Dia sudah akan menangis karena sangat kesal, tapi tetap mengambil benda terkutuk itu, dan makin kesal melihat nama Jongin di sana.

"Apa Bodoh? Aku mau tidur!" Kyungsoo langsung marah begitu membuka panggilannya.

"Hey hey, aku cuma ingin memberikan ucapan selamat tidur, Kyung…"

"Isshh…tidak perlu! Tidak kau ucapkan juga aku bisa tidur sangat nyenyak! Kau hanya mengganggu!" Kyungsoo masih saja galak menanggapi.

"Ck, Hyung…ayolah. Aku 'kan pacarmu, jadi sudah sewajarnya mengucapkan selamat tidur." Jongin berkata dengan nada manja mencoba merayu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah saja.

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, "baiklah. Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan agar aku bisa tidur."

"Hehehe…Kyungie Hyung, selamat tidur ya, semoga mimpi indah, apalagi kalau ada aku dalam mimpimu jadi kau bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak."

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar, "hemm…"

"Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, minta pada Tuhan agar aku ada-"

"Ya ya ya, aku akan minta pada Tuhan agar dalam mimpiku ada kau, Kim Jongin."

"Ya! Hahaha, sudah ya Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Heemm…cepat matikan."

"Ck, jawab dulu yang terakhir Hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyungsoo ingin ini cepat selesai.

Kemudian Jongin akan berkata lagi tapi dengan segera Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dan dalam sekejap dia sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi. Dia berharap Jongin tidak ada di sana, di mimpinya, mengganggu saja. Sementara di tempat lain, Jongin hanya bisa terdiam membisu saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sambungan terputus -tut tu tut. Hahaha, kasihan Jongin.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang remaja yang sedang menjalin hubungan pacaran. Jongin kelas 1 SMA, sedangkan Kyungsoo kelas 2. Kalau biasanya orang mengenal lelaki tampan dan terkenal, mungkin juga sikapnya dingin, datar, kaku, _cool_ kemana-mana…tapi Jongin adalah sebaliknya. Tidak sepenuhnya sih, Jongin memang tampan, terkenal dan _cool_ kemana-mana, tapi dia bodoh! Hah? Bodoh? Maksudnya…?

Oke, semenjak hari pertama Jongin memasuki sekolah barunya, dia sudah menjadi sorotan. Dia tampan, tubuh tinggi tegap, kulitnya sedikit gelap, pandai menari, dia mengambil ekskul tari dan basket sekaligus. Kalau main basket dia tampak sangat keren. Dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya memasukkan bola ke ring lawan, oh…semua wanita yang mengelilingi lapangan berteriak heboh. Saat dia menari? Jangan ditanya, dia bisa membuat wanita sesekolahan bersedia menjadi istrinya kalau Jongin minta, hahaha…tapi Jongin tidak minta.

Kyungsoo sih sebenarnya bukan bagian dari orang-orang yang ingin tahu segalanya, dalam artian seperti wanita atau pria di sekolahnya yang selalu membicarakan Kim Jongin. Tapi bukan sama sekali tidak tahu, hanya dia biasa saja. Dia lebih sering dengar tentang Kim Jongin dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang heboh bercerita tentang betapa tampan dan kerennya seorang Kim Jongin. Sampai suatu sore Jongin yang sedang istirahat dari latihan basket hendak mengambil bekal di lokernya. Dia sudah lapar, pelatih memberi waktu 10 menit istirahat. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah kotak bekalnya kosong, Jongin yakin si albino Oh Sehun yang mencurinya. Dasar albino, Jongin harap dia menjadi semakin putih dan putih hingga terlihat seperti hantu-hantu di TV. Langkah Jongin membawanya ke ruang memasak. Oh, harum sekali, pasti banyak makanan enak di sini. Jongin memperhatikan ruangan itu, semuanya sedang memasak. Ada banyak laki-laki juga yang ikut, tapi lebih banyak perempuan. Dengan seenaknya Jongin masuk dan menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tampak manis dalam balutan celemeknya.

"Maaf…bolehkah ini untukku? Aku lapar sekali…"

Lelaki yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu memandang Jongin dengan mata bulat besarnya. Jongin sedikit takut, tapi tidak lama karena Kyungsoo tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Ya sudah. Itu untukmu saja."

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih banyak, ya."

Dengan anggukan Kyungsoo, Jongin pergi membawa makanan tadi dimasak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo heran, itu Kim Jongin yang dibicarakan itu, 'kan? Kenapa meminta makanan ke sini? Dia agak terpana juga sih. Tapi selanjutnya biasa saja. Tidak seperti wanita di samping Kyungsoo bernama Krystal yang sudah menganga semenjak kedatangan Jongin.

"Ya! Krystal! Lihat masakanmu!"

"Aaaaaaaaa…..!"

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi koridor sekolah. Dia menghampirinya. Jongin perhatikan, dia manis juga, tidak salah kemarin Jongin mendatanginya. Jadi dia bisa mengajak bicara sekarang.

"Hai…boleh aku duduk di sini?" Jongin menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo, memasang senyuman _playboy_ yang terlampau lebar.

"Silakan…"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, lalu beralih mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol, "itu…yang semalam, terima kasih ya. Semalam aku kehabisan bekal lalu pergi ke ruang masak dan meminta punyamu. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu tidak sopan." Jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku senang ada yang mau masakanku. Enak tidak?"

Dengan semangat Jongin mengangguk, "ya…itu sungguh enak. Kau bisa menjadi koki hebat nanti."

"Haha, semoga saja…"

"Kim Jongin, kelas 1-B." Jongin mengulurkan tangan berkenalan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Do Kyungsoo, kelas 2-A."

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau Senior! Maaf aku tidak sopan." Jongin kira mereka sama-sama kelas 1, salahkan juga Kyungsoo yang kecil.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, biasa saja."

"Jadi, Kyungsoo Sunbae…"

"Panggil hyung saja. Biar lebih akrab." Jongin yang memang sudah tertarik jadi berbunga-bunga. Kyungsoo ingin akrab dengannya. Hahaha…

Tiba-tiba sifat sok kenal sok dekat Jongin kambuh, "Hyung…maukah kau masak untukku lagi nanti?" Jongin dengan santainya meminta dengan nada itu, seolah mereka sudah akrab dan kenal lama.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya, dia agak sedikit risih sebenarnya, tapi apa salahnya? Jongin tidak meminta hal aneh 'kok. Cuma dia heran, mereka baru beberapa detik lalu kenalan dan dia adalah kakak kelas. Tapi lihat saja sikap Jongin. Jongin yang sangat dikagumi wanita sesekolahan ternyata tidak se'keren' itu. Keren memang, maksud Kyungsoo dia tidak seperti perkiraan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, sosok tampan, dingin, penuh karisma dan berwajah datar seperti yang dilihatnya di drama-drama TV. Jongin yang ini dari awal jumpa selalu tersenyum lebar dan bersikap agak sok akrab.

Sejak itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Tiap hari Jongin datang ke ruang masak dan makan masakan Kyungsoo. Dia jadi sengaja tidak bawa bekal. Dia lebih suka masakan Kyungsoo. Sikap Jongin menjadi-jadi. Dengan seenaknya mengambil handphone Kyungsoo lalu menyimpan nomornya dengan nama 'Jongin yang Tampan'. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo sebelumnya dia datang ke rumah malam hari dengan alasan menanyakan tugas sekaligus berkenalan dengan orang tua Kyungsoo, kata Jongin dia dapat alamatnya dari teman Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan meneleponnya saat Kyungsoo sedang keluar dengan teman-temannya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk jangan lupa makan dan cepat pulang. Heck, apa-apaan? Dan seperti di awal, Jongin itu bodoh. Ya, itu menurut Kyungsoo. _Image_nya yang _cool_ kemana-mana lenyap seketika. Dia suka bertingkah konyol. Mengatakan sangking laparnya dia hingga dia bisa langsung menelan makanan dalam satu kali suapan. Lalu akhirnya dia sendiri tersedak, terbatuk hebat dengan mata berair. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo menontonnya latihan basket, dia ingin menunjukkan teknik barunya, tapi nyatanya dia hanya tersenyum bodoh ke arah Kyungsoo sepanjang latihan, dan berakhir dengan wajah memerah terkena lemparan bola dari Sehun. Ck, sungguh konyol sekali. Kalau diingat-ingat sebenarnya Kyungsoo saat ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tiap Jongin berulah. Hanya saja dia tidak sanggup. Dia tahu Jongin mulai suka padanya, teman-temannya juga bilang begitu, sikap Jongin sendiri menunjukkan hal demikian, jadilah Kyungsoo tidak sanggup tertawa karena tidak ingin Jongin merasa harga dirinya runtuh di depan Kyungsoo. Selain itu, Jongin juga entah kenapa suka sekali bersikap kekanakan pada Kyungsoo, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajahnya.

"Jongin, hentikan…"

"Aahhh…Hyung~ ayolah. Aku sangat ingin memakan kue yang kau buat semalam lagi."

"Ck, Jongin. Hari ini aku sedang malas, besok saja."

"Isshh hyung~ kau tega…"

"Hahh…baiklah-baiklah." Kyungsoo mengalah, jangan sampai Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti anak TK. Jongin pernah melakukannya di rumah saat Kyungsoo datang dan Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli baju olah raga. Dan itu sangat tidak enak dilihat.

Masih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Kyungsoo lucu, marah, dan terkadang _illfeel _akan sikap Jongin. Jongin anak baik, periang, supel, tapi bertindak semaunya, kadang suka mengejek. Dia pernah bilang kalau Kyungsoo manis membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi langsung memasang wajah datar saat Jongin langsung bilang matanya sangat besar seperti burung hantu dan itu membuat Jongin takut. Ish…dasar Jongin! Jongin hitam!

Tapi entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa marah apalagi sampai membenci Jongin. Jongin itu lucu dan konyol sekali, dia bisa langsung tertawa terbahak kalau Jongin melucu, menanyakan teka-teki aneh seperti, binatang apa yang paling aneh sedunia. Kyungsoo mengira bentuk tubuh aneh seperti ubur-ubur atau platypus, tapi ternyata Jongin bilang adalah belalang kupu-kupu. Saat Kyungsoo tanya alasannya, Jongin bilang karena belalang kupu-kupu siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu lalu dia sendiri tertawa keras. Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah bingung tapi Jongin bertanya lagi, dia bertanya mengapa bebek goreng rasanya enak? Kyungsoo yakin jawabannya pasti jawaban bodoh, tapi dia tetap menjawab karena wajah Jongin sangat berharap. Dia mengira karena bumbunya enak atau dimasak oleh koki handal. Tapi Jongin malah bilang kalau bebek goreng terasa enak karena ada huruf B nya. Coba kalau tidak ada, apa jadinya? Mereka berdua lalu tertawa terbaha-bahak. Ada-ada saja. Ish…Jongin jorok!

Sampai beberapa bulan ke depan mereka berteman dan semakin dekat, Jongin bilang kalau dia suka pada Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo menjadi pacarnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin yang bodoh dan konyol itu ternyata punya sisi romantis juga. _Image_nya dalam pikiran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya adalah Jongin yang tidak keren. Kyungsoo pikir apa salahnya, Jongin juga tidak terlalu buruk 'kok. Dia tampan, jago menari dan basket, juga perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak punya orang lain yang amat dekat dengannya selain dirinya. Jongin memang agak konyol dan teledor, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengatasinya seperti selama ini mereka berteman. Jadi dia mau jadi pacar Jongin.

Owh…tapi ternyata, Jongin berubah. Berubah menjadi semakin semena-mena pada Kyungsoo, semena-mena menunjukkan segala tentang dirinya tanpa berpikir Kyungsoo senang atau tidak. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo itu miliknya sepenuhnya, jadi dia bisa berbuat apa saja. Tidak cuci tangan kalau makan siang bersama Kyungsoo, tidak mengganti kaus kakinya yang sudah amat bau, kalau malam kerjanya menelepon Kyungsoo dan tidak buat tugas. Hufft…Kyungsoo cuma bisa menghela napas. Jongin aneh. Konyol. Kekanakan. Setiap hari Kyungsoo menasihati Jongin, menasihatinya pelan-pelan agar Jongin mengerti. Dan kalau Kyungsoo menasihatinya, Jongin cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. Jongin sebenarnya paham tidak sih. Kyungsoo 'kan ingin Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Tapi Jongin juga bisa jadi romantis, dia memberi setangkai mawar untuk Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya, keesokan harinya Jongin mengirim ratusan buket mawar menggunakan mobil pengantar ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo kewalahan menaruhnya di mana. Uh, Jongin…bisa tidak sih melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dengan segar dan sebuah senyuman. Ternyata Jongin benar-benar ada dalam mimpinya. Ck, anak itu, bahkan dalam alam mimpi pun dia tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengingat mimpinya. Kilasan tentang Jongin, pacarnya yang lucu dan konyol. Ah…entah kenapa dia sangat ingin bertemu Jongin. Dia segera bangkit lalu mandi dan bersiap pergi. Dia pamit pada orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan, dia bilang dia sarapan nanti saja di luar bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Jongin diantar supir keluarganya. Setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin, Ibunya menyambut dan mengajak sarapan. Ibunya bilang Jongin masih tidur. Kyungsoo ingin ke kamar Jongin saja dulu, Ibu Jongin membolehkan.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin. Lumayan rapi untuk seukuran Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo yakin bukan Jongin yang merapikan kamarnya. Selimut Jongin jatuh di lantai. Posisi tidurnya sungguh aneh, seperti…ah entahlah, dan memalukan. Kyungsoo berjalan semakin dekat dan akhirnya duduk ranjang Jongin. Matanya meneliti wajah Jongin.

Seketika perasaannya membuncah. Uhh…campur aduk. Semua tingkah Jongin selama ini tiba-tiba masuk dalam pikirannya. Dia jadi seperti ingin tertawa, menangis, marah karenanya. Jongin yang lucu, konyol, suka melawak, mengejek, pemalas, jorok, romantis, semena-mena, tampan, keren, jago menari dan basket, terkadang memalukan. Tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap Jongin juga bertambah. Iya 'kan, Jongin satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya begini. Jongin pacar pertamanya, yang setiap hari membuat ulah, setiap hari dia nasihati. Kadang dia ingin tertawa terbahak tapi tidak jadi, akhirnya dia diam, kadang dia ingin marah besar, tapi tidak jadi, akhirnya dia diam. Kadang juga dia ingin bilang 'Jongin sialan kau sudah besar jadi urus dirimu sendiri, atau Jongin kau bajingan menghabiskan seluruh masakanku tanpa menyisakannya untukku. Tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dan uhhh astaga… Menatap wajah Jongin seperti ini seolah menghidupkan seluruh tombol emosi Kyungsoo. Segala emosi campur aduk yang membangunkan sebuah sisi dalam diri Kyungsoo, ingin membalas Jongin. Kyungsoo sepertinya merasa sangat amat geram dengan Jongin. Geram geram geram! Dan melihat Jongin yang terkapar tak berdaya di depannya semakin menyulut rasa itu.

"Jongin…Jongin yang tampan…" Kyungsoo seperti psikopat sekarang, dia mengusap-usap wajah Jongin lalu tiba-tiba…

PLAK!

Oh…Kyungsoo. Menampar. Jongin.

Jongin seperti mulai sadar lalu dengan wajah bodoh dia menggumam dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah Jongin, dia ingin menampar lagi.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Kyungsoo makin terbahak, melihat Jongin yang seperti orang mabuk bergerak-gerak gelisah tapi tidak bangun juga.

"Hey…bangun pemalas! Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa hah?"

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan merasa sakit di pipinya membuat Jongin membuka mata, "Hyung…kenap-"

PLAK!

"Ya! Hyung kenapa menamparku, eoh?"

"Hahahahaha…ini sungguh menyenangkan. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin melakukannya dari dulu."

PLAK!

"Ya! Hentikan!" Jongin dengan segera menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mendarat di pipinya lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya mencubit Jongin. Memutar jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di pinggang Jongin.

"Awww! Hyung! Kau sudah gila, eoh? Kenapa kau menganiayaku begini? Tanya Jongin berlebihan.

Kemudian Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berontak. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya tertawa-tawa, menyenangkan sekali menyiksa Jongin.

"Ishh…Hyung! Diam!"

Kyungsoo masih terus coba berontak, tiap ada celah dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Jongin. Ibu Jongin hanya terbingung di bawah mendengar teriakan dan tawa dari dua orang di kamar Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo senang sekali rasanya, dengan wajah sumringah dia turun bersama Jongin yang sudah selesai mandi menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ibu Jongin memanggil mereka. Sesekali Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan cepat Jongin menangkis atau menghindarinya. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Isshhh…Mungkin setelah ini Kyungsoo akan berubah seperti Jongin. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya.

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, Mon, 2014, Apr 14, 8.35 PM

.

.

Hahaha…aku seperti Kyungsoo. Sangat. Kalian juga pasti ada. Aku punya teman dekat yang sangat konyol dan selalu buat tertawa, tapi dia tampan jago menyanyi dan menari. Seperti punya dua sisi yang amat berbeda, saat dia menang dalam acara menyanyi dan terkenal dan disalami semua orang, entah kenapa seperti ada rasa 'hey…dia itu temanku, setiap hari kami selalu bersama seperti amplop dan perangko, tapi sekarang dia terkenal…'

Ya seperti itu, dia sangat pandai menari, dia bisa serius tapi juga bisa membuat tarian aneh, sangat lucu, dan sangking gemasnya aku pernah berlari ke arahnya saat dia menari dan melorotkan celananya, lalu dia balik ingin melorotkan celanaku. Entah kenapa aku selalu tertawa.

Saat dia membuatku marah aku sangat ingin mencaci makinya, ingin mengeluarkan semua kata kotor, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kalau dia marah, tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia sudah membuat tertawa banyak sekali. Pernah juga saat kami bercanda menertawakan orang karena ejekannya, sangking lucunya aku memukul-mukul kepalanya lalu menamparnya. Hahahhahahah. Ahh…kalau diingat sungguh lucu sekali, tapi saat ini kami semua sedang terpisah jauh,ahh aku rindu teman-temanku :D

Ada sisi dimana kita merasa sangat posesif, sangat suka, dekat pada suatu hal. Bukan hanya dalam artian cinta pada pasangan. Kita merasa seperti kehilangan kalau ternyata dia juga dimiliki semua orang, entahlah…aku jadi rindu teman-temanku.

Oh ya, menurutku kisah cinta yang manis itu bukan hanya kisah yang diisi dengan ciuman pelukan dan kata-kata mesra. Tapi yang seperti ini, yang pasangannya lucu dan bisa membuat tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu memukul satu sama lain dalam arti candaan.


End file.
